The story about family - Takane, actor
by Alzef137
Summary: When Koyomi discovers, that Karen is not his real sister, he would do even the imposible to take back his sister with him. Dedicated to my sister, happy birthday! [One-shot]


**Takane's POV/Koyomi's POV**

It was an extremely average day,/ It was an extremely hot day,

Without a single obstacle in my path/ Without anyone as an obstacle in my path

Until I was bored, listening to the radio,/Until I was bored, listening to someone's phone,

And I heard this voice that said:/And I heard her voice telling me this:

"It's very unfortunate I have to say this,/ "It's very unfortunate I have to tell you this,

But the world is going to end today"/But your sister have already died today"

So said some country's president,/So said the blue girl,

In tears as he spoke./That in the iphone spoke to me.

* * *

**Takane, actor**

"Please Shinobu! I´d do whatever you want!" the young Araragi Koyomi said to no-one in a shrine-like place, before the arch, he was holding an iphone in his right arm, his features showed desperation, while looking at the horizon for an answer.

"_No you fool"_ he heard in his mind the voice of a little girl _"If your blue sister is right, then entering to that place means that we were invading a kaii's territory"_ he heard

"I don't mind! My sister… My little sister…" he broke into tears, and the image of a girl that seemed like Hatsune Miku appeared in the phone's screen _-Brother…-_ while he had his eyes closed, he tried to endure his sadness.

"_Okay"_ he finally heard and opened his eyes _"Is not like thou would stop trying to reach that place, if your digital sister is right, then the so called 'Daze' must be in another dimension"_ the blonde chibi vampire popped up from his shadow, and approached the arch of the shrine "Just let me reach the place" she opened her arms, and the arch part that can be passed by was covered by darkness, the loli vampire then closed her eyes and searched in the deeps of the universe for the place her master was trying to reach.

Koyomi was impatient, and why is that? Because, when using the cellphone of someone, he found out that, the girl in the screen was a blue version of his little sister! He nearly had a heart attack, then the girl spoke to him, he already knew that Karen wasn't his sister, but hoped the real one was alright… Just to discover that was trapped in another dimension called 'Daze', fortunately for him, the Daze was endlessly repeating one day, so he would use it as an endless opportunity to save Takane, his real sister, using Karen's –that was some kind of medium to open the dimension to that moment in time- soul, he farewell her, and promised her to put her soul with Takane's, he was his elder brother, and knew that something was going alright in that place.

After some time Shinobu opened her eyes "I got thy" Koyomi turned to see Shinobu, and a snake mouth-like opened before them "Let's go master, we have to save your colossal sister"

"Okay Shinobu, let's go" Koyomi prepared himself to jump

"Oh, just one thing master" Shinobu said before Koyomi could jump

"What's it Shinobu?" he asked

"Give me thy blood" she demanded

"What? Now? This is important" Koyomi replied

"In fact, it's because of it that I am asking for thy blood, once we are in the other dimension, I'll need to keep the gate open in order to be able to return, and, in my current state that's nearly impossible" she explained

"Oh, okay then" Koyomi crouched

_-Brother? What are you doing?"_ the blue girl asked

"It will be fast, don't worry imotou"

* * *

"Have fun, my dear master" a now nearly adult Shinobu told Koyomi, once they entered the gate, she was now wearing a sports costume, not like her teen costume, but like the original, when she was recovering her Heart-under-blade's original powers; and Koyomi, he looked paler, and his eyes were kind of strange, because were turning from blue to red, he was in the limit of his humanity.

_-Okay! Brother, enter the lab, from there connect me to the net, and I'll try to contact Takane-_ the blue version of Takane spoke

"I get!" Koyomi started running, leaving Shinobu behind them, and trying to reach the scientist building, the black haired guy then ran at nearly super speed, he crashed with the lab of the wall _"Oh, right I am almost a complete vampire now"_ his nose started bleeding, but then, the red substance vaporized and stopped coming out _"It have been a while"_ he thought again.

_-Nii-chan, Are you okay!?-_ the digital girl asked from his pocket

"Yes! Is nothing Ene" he told her and approached to the door

"_Right! From now on we are not siblings anymore! So I am calling you Yomi-chan"_ she said

"Please don't" he looked at the door with a thoughtful expression

_-Why not Yomi-chan?-_ Ene asked

"Because it sounds like the name of a girl!" he hit the metallic door and it sink itself with his fist "Oh, yeah, I forgot" he took the door, and literally crushed it with his fingers and took away from its frame.

It took just minutes to him to start using the vampiric skills better, he found a connection, and Ene appeared in the screen of a big television

_-Okay! Let's do this! That's right! What purpose have the fake me's soul?-_ Ene asked

"Balancing reasons" Koyomi quietly answered

_-Ummm, okay, then I'm going!-_ and then, she disappeared in the net, the black haired guy started searching for an exit (to the city of course), and then realized that someone was coming, he hid in a locket and listened to a conversation.

"_Yes, the plan is going perfect"_ scientist 1 said

"_The subjects… Are they ready for the experiment?"_ scientist asked

"_Yes, we have the android's body ready, oh, but what with the girl of the 'opening eyes' snake?"_ scientist 1 answered, but then questioned back

"_We will know the limits of the possession"_ scientist 2 chuckled

They carried files with them, so Koyomi got out of his hide spot

"What!? Who are you!?" a fat scientist recognized by Koyomi like 'scientist 2' asked and was about to press a red button, but Koyomi stopped him with great strength "AGHH"

The other, a man with brown short hair and glasses looked at him with confusion "Araragi!?" he yelled, Koyomi looked at him, and opened his mouth, antipathy running in his eyes

"You…" he simply said, he denied with the head, and then took scientist 2 and throw him to the father of his deceased friend

"_Now, my dear master, concentrate"_ he listened Shinobu's seductive voice in his mind

"Right" he nodded and leaved

* * *

When the young Enomoto Takane heard the president's words something awakened inside her, she started looking at her room's wall with a blank gaze, she started shivering, and looked with astonishment to her desk, where her headphones were.

She picked the object, and placed in her ears, and turned on the music, when the first song ended, a sound of interference was heard, the name 'Unknown File' started

_[You want to survive, Yes?]_ she heard

"_That's!..."_ she started thinking, but was interrupted by the feminine voice

_[If you cross that hill, in 20 seconds… For better or worse, you'll know what I mean- Don't doubt, just listen close- Go twenty seconds ahead]_ and then Takane heard the interference sound again.

Enomoto Takane lived alone with her aunt, but she always believed that something was going on in all the city, days were always too sunny of cloudy, there was never a midpoint, then, after two seconds of doing nothing, she started running. She had a disease that didn't allowed her to be awake for too long, but now, with fear and nearly crying, she didn't minded and ran away from her home.

The intersections were crowded, of course, men, women, children, the city was a chaos, Takane ran from everyone, nobody stopped her: she was just another person heading to other place

"_The voice was unmistakable" _she thought _"Of course I recognize it, because"_ a priest was prying, a girl was sobbing, and a teenager girl was running _"Who won't recognize their own voice?"_

"_**Okay let's make a bet"**_ the feminine voice of the master of the snakes said inside her mind _**"If you can make it, if you really can defeat destiny, I'll grant you a wish"**_ the voice said to Takane

"_Bring him with me"_ her thoughts were clear as the day _"Bring Haruka with me!"_ her thoughts giving her strength to keep running

The voice from the headphones persisted: _[Twelve minutes left]_ it told her, if everything was going to up and vanish, then she had no other way.

* * *

"I knew that thou will be watching" the now teenager Shinobu spoke with closed eyes, while in ten seconds spoke again "Thou want to get free, yes? Help me with thy little world, the gate is closing faster than I thought"

"_**It's not like I don't want, but I am not able to reach you, old woman"**_ the voice answered to the blonde vampire

"Ha, is possible that thou have lived more time than me, and, what is that? Isn't it thy little world? THOU select the rules, THOU crush the commands that do not allow thy to regain control" the blonde girl smiled, the snake that was the gate, was putting its fangs in Shinobu's head now

"_**I admire your confidence, I feel like I can try now, but you don't know what can possible happen if remove something that was important"**_ the feminine voice said full of debuts

"My master is here, you know, never underestimate a hero's resolution" she chuckled

"_**Master? Now this is funny, I can feel your full power, how can even be possible that someone beat you, aside from me of course"**_ the voice chuckled

"Do not be so confident, Monster, also, it is a very tragic yet beautiful story, maybe I will tell you one day" she whispered the last part, while she raised her arms, making the gate's mouth to open more "But now I am just buying some time to my dear master, I cannot fail him now"

* * *

The chorus of screams turned into a desperate look in ten seconds, while the young vampire was running to the city, a black form approached him in the distance, when he looked at the figure, he knew by experience: his sister, he ran even faster, and he met her from the first time.

"Sister…." He looked at her with relieve

"You…" but that was all she said, desperate soldiers entered the scene, and with their guns shoot to the girl in black, that was trying to recognize the teenager boy

"NOOOO" Koyomi's scream was heard nearly in all the town, he felt in his knees, tears covering his surprised face

"_Let's repeat"_ he heard Shinobu's voice

* * *

**Takane's/Koyomi's POV**

The chorus of shrieks and screams

Turned to tearful eyes in ten seconds/Broke my mind after ten attempts

I had my doubts, but no matter who did what,/The cycle of your death had no finish, but no matter what I do

There was no ending humanity's song/I'm just not ready for a good bye song

"Run, run, there's one minute left,"/"Fast, faster, there are more chances left"

But I couldn't even hear it by then;

The hill which I thought to cross/The girl that I needed to save

Was right before me.

* * *

Her breath fainted, she finally arrived, before a wall which projected the sky. Behind it, scientists in white applauded; "Magnificent," they said –She had her debuts.

But nothing really matters now, when scientist were about to speak, a wall was crushed by brute strength, tearing apart the concrete, the young vampire appeared from the debris, crushing the remaining parts, to the astonishment of the scientist, he looked at the scene, and his gaze turned to see the red eyed girl, she looked at him, she didn't recognized him, but she felt odd, like if she have indeed saw him before.

"Finally" he simply spoke, taking a blue sphere in his hand, approached to Takane, she flinched, looking at the destruction he left behind himself, when he was just one step before her, he took the sphere and literally inserted it in Takane's chest.

"What!?" scientist yelled while the opening eyes snake relaxed, Takane's eyes turned into the blue that Koyomi knew from Ene, scientist tried to call their little army, but, when someone tried to command the computer, it appeared a lock image in the screen

_-No-oh, you are not doing that!-_ a blue girl in a hook appeared in the screen

The girl with the gas mask felt to the ground due to the pressure of having the snake's ability on all her little live in the fake city, disappearing from her body, her body was trying to rest now. The young vampire took her in a princess style, and started running, before the scientist tried something funny, Ene returning to the iphone that was in Koyomi's pocket.

_-We did it Yomi-chan!-_ her voice was hear

"Yes! Yes! Finally!" in his face, a nearly mad smile of relieve formed in his lips, his eyes –that were red due to the vampiric abilities- returned to its gray-blue color, he knew that the clock was ticking, Shinobu's force was getting weaker, and he had no choice but to ignore the pain in his body due to the effort, he looked at his sleeping sister "Just relax, everything is fine now" the true hill was trailed by Koyomi the fastest he could, but he felt that like it was not enough.

"STOP" a soldier said, actually a lot of them pointed their guns to Koyomi, he stopped, and looked at the prepared men to shoot him when ordered.

Well. Fuck.

He used the first he thought: the vampiric gaze, every soldier was launched when the now weakened version of the destruction gaze hit them with all the might that Koyomi could put in it, he started running again, but he forgot something: guns are distance weapons.

*Bang*

He stopped again, his back bleeding, he understood what happened, and knew that, even if he can heal, Shinobu's power was coming to an end: it was only matter of time that would be necessary to reset the day

*Bang**Bang*

He raised with the remaining strength that he had, and slowly walked to his destiny with the leg pierced by a fourth and fifth bullet, he left Takane fall to the floor

*Bang*Bang**Bang*

He knew what was going to happen, he saw his sister die more than three thousand times, the cycle have been repeating itself for decades, but the three that came into the never ending world were immortal, so it didn't matter, but Koyomi's mind was crushed in more than a single way. Restarting the day was going to cause his mind to completely crash and get mad, his heart was not going to be able to endure the pain the see her die again. He felt to the floor, bleeding from the back, waiting to everything end… But it didn't, instead, his sister awake, and lazily looked to the scene.

"O-onii…-chan?" her eyes covered with tears when she remembered what happened before getting into the fake city, the opening eyes snake biting her again, her eyes turned red, when her anger raised, a red deadly aura covering her body, when the weapon shot another bullet, it hit her body and was crushed by the force, like if it hit a wall capable of endure the bullet, it bounced to the floor, to the astonishment of everyone, the girl yelled, a war cry ran to the ones that damaged her brother.

With brute force, she took the branch of a tree, and separated it with one hand, a big and heavy part of the tree went with the branch, the soldiers, unable to believe it started shooting to her, with the same result

"GAAAAH" she approached to her forwards and finished them with merciless strength

"_**You really did it, it's fine… I guess, so, I'm leaving, I have a wish that I have to come true"**_ the little snake's master appeared before Takane, and, behind her, the form of Haruka appeared like a ghost

"Thank you" Takane's anger vanished, and felt to the ground, the black haired snake possessor approached to a now nearly loli Shinobu

"_**Well done, thank you for freeing me"**_ she took her place and let the gate open _**"Now, shall we go?"**_

Shinobu took her master and his sister with one hand for him, and the other for her "Hmp, let's go, but don't get it wrong, it's just that thy desire was the same as my dear master" she looked away

"_**Ohhh, and what desires your master?"**_ the little monster asked

"To free everyone" Shinobu looked at her, and then vanished in the gate to the real world

* * *

Author's notes

This is the original fic, but now I dedicate this one-shot to my sister, in hope that she allows me to give it like a present for her birthday

I don't own bakemonogatari or kagerou project!

Read and maybe review~


End file.
